


Spilled Secret... and Feelings

by moth_boy_exe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Outing, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Gift Giving, Light Angst, M/M, Outing, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_boy_exe/pseuds/moth_boy_exe
Summary: Pidge accidentally outs Lance at dinner and Keith goes to cheer him up
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Spilled Secret... and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> wanted my first published volton fic to be fluff so here ya go !

Lance tapped his leg and hummed quietly as the rest of the team talked, staring at his food as he picked at it. He looked up when he heard the name of a planet they’d recently visited. “Yeah, their whole species can change sex whenever needed, it’s so cool.” Pidge said enthusiastically.

“Oh, so like clownfish back on Earth.” Hunk added.

“What's a clownfish?” Coran asked. 

Shiro made a shape with his hand. “They’re about this big and they’re fish, they’re orange and white.” He explained simply.

“Well, that’s interesting.” Allura muttered. The princess loved hearing about the insane amount of creatures on Earth, she was fascinated with how many different species there were and how many sizes, colors, and patterns they could potentially be. “Speaking of the Khagmid’s, Lance, you seemed to be having fun with some of them.”

Lance blushed and chuckled. “Yeah, they were cool I guess.”

“Lance doesn’t care if it’s a gender-switching alien, as long as he gets some attention.” Keith snickered.

“Perks of him being a raging bi, I guess.” Pidge chuckled before her eyes went wide as everyone sat there, shocked. “Fuck, Lance-”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Lance scowled, standing up. 

Hunk took a quick breath. “Lance, c’mon, no one’s gonna judge you.”

“That’s not the point!” Lance’s face burned more as everyone stared at him. “It wasn’t your secret to tell, Pidge. Just...leave me alone.”

The blue paladin took off and before he knew it he was at his room. He practically ran inside, quickly sitting down on his bed as tears started spilling down his face. He hadn’t been ready to tell anyone else yet, he'd just accepted himself recently and that was hard enough.

\- - - - -

“I’m gonna go check on him.” Keith said after a few minutes had passed. He stood up and pushed in his chair, leaving his food behind.

“I don’t think he’d wanna talk to you.” Shiro said.

Keith looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression. “We fight a lot but I do care about him, Shiro. He knows that. I’m gonna bring him some stuff. Everyone else just give him space, coming out is hard, especially when it wasn’t the way they’d planned.” 

Pidge gave a guilty look, she felt horrible. “Tell him that I’m really sorry, I honestly didn’t mean to.”

Keith nodded to her as he opened their fridge. They had brought back a lot of food from the last planet they visited, so he grabbed a mango-like fruit and put it into a bowl. He also picked up one of Lance’s favorite juices before closing it again. “G’night guys.” He said before walking down the hall. The first stop was his room. 

Hunk had mentioned Lance’s birthday was coming up so when they were at a mall he’d stopped and bought him a few things. He entered his room and quickly grabbed a bag and a medium-sized box. He made sure he balanced everything before exiting and heading next door to Lance’s room. “Lance?” He called. No answer. “Hey, I have some stuff and it’s kinda hard to carry, could you please just open up.”

There was some movement for a few seconds before the door slid open. Lance didn't look at him, just walked back over to his bed and sat down again. “Did she send you?”

Keith sat the stuff down at the end of the bed, grabbing the fruit and juice, then sat down next to Lance. “Nope, came on my own. Here.” He handed the stuff to the Cuban, who gave him a little smile. "You didn't finish your dinner so here."

“Thanks.”

Lance just stared back and Keith laughed. “Come on, eat it so I can give you the other stuff.”

The brunette took a large bite, making a little sound as the sweet flavor filled his mouth. “What’s in that?” He asked and pointed to the box.

“Well I can’t tell you, stupid.” Keith shook his head. “That’d ruin the surprise. So… bi huh?” He smiled to let Lance know it was okay.

“Ay, shut up. I’m not taking any shit from you, Kogane.” Lance said back, playfulness clear in his tone. 

Keith put his hands up as if in surrender. “Hey, no judgment here, man. In fact…”

Lance swallowed another bite of his fruit before grinning. “No… you’re fucking with me, right?”

“Nah, I’m a huge homo, dude. Lance, I’m pretty sure the only straight person on this ship is Coran. You literally have nothing to worry about.”

The brunette finished his fruit and smiled as he set his bowl down. “Well, at least we have liking dick in common.” Lance chuckled, making Keith snort in response. “Now, what’s in the box, sir?”

Keith stood up and grabbed the box and the bag on top of it, holding the bag and putting the box on the bed. “Hunk told me your birthday is soon. I was gonna wait but might as well give them to you now.”

Lance pouted happily. “That’s sweet, thank you.” He slowly opened the box and pulled out the item. It was a stuffed great white shark that had a pattern of white stars and planets on it. “This is… woah.”

“I had it custom made at some weird alien version of build-a-bear. Look at the tail.”

He flipped it around and looked at the tail. In black thread, Keith had gotten some words sewn that said “Happy birthday, Lance.” with a small heart after it. Lance felt tears prick at his eyes as he hugged the stuffed animal, feeling the soft fabric when he suddenly smelled the ocean. A few tears dripped down his face and he looked up at Keith as he wiped them away. “It’s even scented like the ocean. I love it, so much.”

Keith felt his heart swoon in his chest but he pushed the feeling aside. “I’m glad. Now here’s this.” He handed the bag to him, sitting and waiting in anticipation.

Lance reached inside and pulled out a long velvet box. “Keith, you better not have spent too much on these.” Lance said in mock anger. He slowly opened it, revealing a silver bracelet with a few charms on it. There was a shark, a heart, and the one in the middle was Cuba, his home. He felt a tug at his chest, knowing that has just solidified his feelings for the red paladin. “Oh, Keith… It’s absolutely beautiful.”

“I was hoping you’d li-” He was cut off by Lance pressing a short kiss to his lips, shocking him. When Lance pulled back Keith blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess that’s an acceptable way to say thank you.” Lance was turning red himself as he sucked on his lip. “Let’s put it on you.” Keith said, picking up the box and grabbing the bracelet. Lance held out his hand and the bracelet was wrapped around his wrist before Keith hooked it in place. “There.”

“I… um, sorry for kissing you.”

Keith suppressed a laugh, which got Lance’s attention. “Oh, don’t be sorry, love.” The pet name made Lance hide his face in his hands, attempting to cover up how red he’d gotten. “Ay, no, put ‘em down!” Keith demanded, grabbing Lance’s hands and trying to pull them away as Lance laughed in response.

Within a few minutes, they had changed positions. Keith was on top of Lance in a straddling positional, both of them huffing as Keith pinned Lance’s arms down, showing that he’d won. “Let me go, asshole.” Lance glared.

“Make me, loverboy.” Keith challenged. They were both very aware of the situation but neither really cared. 

Lance smiled before pouting again. “Can I get another hug?”

Keith gave him a look but wrapped his arms around the boy regardless, getting pulled down into a hug as he laid on top of the other. “Hey!” He said loudly as Lance wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him there.

Lance leaned close to Keith’s ear, heart beating fast. “I love you too, idiot.”

The raven pulled up and looked at Lance with shock. “How- I didn’t even say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.” Lance said, cupping Keith’s cheek with his hand. “I could tell by the gifts. Not even Hunk has given me something so special and well thought out.”

Keith quickly connected their mouths in a hard kiss, passion and energy flowing through them both from the months of pent up feelings. After a couple of minutes, Keith pulled away, resting his forehead on Lance’s so they could catch their breath. He stared down into Lance’s beautiful blue eyes with a smile on his face. “I love you.”

Lance chuckled and rolled them over with ease, cuddling up to Keith’s side. He laid his head on Keith’s chest and the red paladin started playing with his hair. “What does this mean?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d be my boyfriend.” Keith laughed. “Will you?”

“Of course, stupid.” Lance responded, laughing back. “Will you stay here tonight?”

Keith pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Whatever you want, sharpshooter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only write stuff with keith, lance, matt, and shiro but I'll do any combination of those 4, so if you wanna see any pairing just ask and ill publish something pre-written or maybe even write something new <3


End file.
